


Cold Hands

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Feysand Drabbles - MODERN AU [5]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Perhaps Feysand for 38. Letting them warm their cold hands under your shirt.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Feysand - Relationship
Series: Feysand Drabbles - MODERN AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476350
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Cold Hands

It was freezing, that icy wind cut through the thin cardigan that Feyre wore. Rhys had told her to bring a jacket, and she hadn’t, but she wasn’t about to admit she was wrong. Another wind blew and Feyre shivered, very visibly.

“You right there, darling?” Rhys’ smooth voice sounded right by her ear.

There was a cheer as the opposing team at their sons soccer game scored a goal.

“I am fine,” Feyre said through clenched teeth. Clenched so they wouldn’t chatter.

“Really? You seem… cold.”

She turned her glare over to him and all he did was smirk.

“I’d be willing to help, for a small price,” Rhys said, starting to unbutton his jacket.

“Hmm, what would that be?” Feyre asked.

“I’ll give you my jacket if you keep my hands warm,” Rhys said.

Feyre eyed him, then the jacket. He was up to something but she was too cold to fight him on it. “Okay.”

Rhys helped her slip her arms through, then stood behind her as she buttoned it up herself. Feyre expected Rhys to slip his hands into the jacket pockets, but he didn’t. His hands rested on her hips then she felt them pull at the hem of her tshirt. When his fingers brushed her bare skin she yelped.

“Rhys,” she hissed.

He just laughed as he splayed his hands on her bare skin, pulling her flush against him. “That’s the price you have to pay, darling.”


End file.
